Misfits and the Generation one universe
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Misfits and the Generation one universe.How she had been there saw that, did that, and conquored it.I'm still working on it its supose to be funny I don't own Transformers
1. Chapter 1

Misfits and the Generation one universe.  
How she had been there saw that, did that, and conquored it.

Misfit giggled agian,  
not that is was strange for her to giggle every so often just because she like to laugh,  
but this time it had a reason.  
She had finally done it.  
she'd figured out how to warp from the armada Universe to the generation one universe.  
it wasn't that hard consitering the huge imagination she had and put to good use to create the Adoption agentcy for the Chibis that popped out her head when she wanted, but this time she had done it, her imagenation finally sent her somewhere else to invade, not that it was intirely a bad thing, aside from the time she had used it to warp to her little worlds villan Buzz lightyears domain and nearly get raped to death, that was a bad idea.  
No, this was a fairly good Idea, now she could meet and greet and conquor her favorite Generation one charaters such as Bumblebee, who she was now stalking behinde a tree. she giggled agian. she thought and devised a plan quickly.  
Eh, Screw the plan making, Megatron did it and it made him lose one too many battles so she'd just improvise, improv was fun.it worked for the guys on Who's line is it anyway, why not her?  
"WHEEE!" she screeched and did her trandional Glomp tackle to Bumblebee from behind like she did the minicons the first time around, that scared the crap out of 'em. plus it sent them all into a running beeping frenzy that almost made her suffocate from the laughter.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" the little yellow bot screamed  
"HIYA BUMBLEBEE! I"M MISFITS!"she giggled and snorted.  
She loved scaring the crap out of the Armada bots, especially Red Alert She got a good reaction from him. she swore if he was human he'd have pissed his pants then.she also got a good reaction from Optimus, but it wasn't as funny coming from the leader of the Autobots, although hearing the Red, white, and blue commander scream like a girl was pretty funny.  
Bumblebee looked at the Adolesnent female.  
she was about '5'6', hazy light blue eyes,dirty blonde hair, and a huge smile that he swore to himslef he'd never forget it.  
"Where did you come from? and how do you know my name?" he asked afriad of the answer  
"I came from The armada Universe! and I AM A HUMAN!WHEEE!AND I"M A TRANSFORMER FAN BITCH I LOVE JO GUYS!"she giggled and started to get hyper of her laughter.  
"Where is the armada universe"  
"in a few oh I dunno maybe a bunch of years later from now." Misfits hugged Bumblebee tighter.  
/Oh jeeze shes insane! gotta warn everyone/ Bumblebee thought  
"hey where the heck are the Twins and Jazz and Blurr...I can talk like blurr ya know!wanna hear?" The Hyper little human said.  
"Uh no,The others aren't here,"  
That set Misfits off, her plans were simple, she wanted to torcher Bumblebee about his shortness, do Karoke with Jazz, do this elaborate Prank she saw on the Parent Trap with Sideswipe, give Sunny a Misfits total makeover while he was asleep, then prove she could out talk Blurr, then head over to the D-cons and kill Soundwave cause she wants to prove to her friend Deadmatrix he can die and not come back by bringing his head on a silver platter. and then go and kidnap Megatron here and give him to Her friend Terrablast to do what she pleases with him.and then go hang out with jazz somemore cause hes cool.  
"THEN TAKE ME TOO THEM BEFORE I GET MY BOTFRIEND HOTSHOT TO KICK YOUR $$!" She screeched  
Back in the Armada Universe she had gotten Hotshot, Her absolute favorite Transformer ever created to Swear he'd be her botfriend forever or else she'd send him to her little world in the back of her head, and he wouldn't like it.  
of course she'd never do that to him. but its always fun to torcher the ones you love, and then torcher the ones who you hate too.  
"Alright!just don't hurt me!" Bumblebee swore to himself he'd pay everybody back at the base back one way or another.  
"good,"  
Fifteen painfull and annoying minutes later the two got to the G1 Autobot base.  
Misfits swore to bother Jazz later, he was too 'kewl' to bug at the moment insted she went to go reak havoc with Blurr, that is if she could find him.  
she giggled when she finally got inside and used her imagination to turn invisable too anyone and everyone except Squrriels.She like Squirrels with their awsome icy stares. she ran out of bumblebee with out him noticing( bumblebee relized she was gone a few seconds later and could care less and went to go get him self some energon and warn some people about her) and started to look for Blurr. that is until she ran into Kup. making herself viasble agian she giggled  
"GREETINGs KUP!" She giggled  
Kup swore he was seeing things, how did a teenage female human get in here without setting the alarm off and how did she know his name  
Misfits giggle as another idea came to her mind, get Kup to tell the petro rabbit story! just like in the movie! nah that was a bit boring sounding, and Hotshots predcessor Hotrod didn't want to hear it in the movie. oh well move along!  
Misfits made herslef invisable agian and ran off.  
Kup stood there and remain there for the rest of the day freaked out aboutwhat had happend  
Misfits continued on her self guided tour of the G1 universe Autobot Base, and agian ran into one of her not-really-on-my-favorite-list-yet Transformers Arcee.  
"Nyah not Arcee, shes like the only femme here lets not bug her." Misfits wispered to herslef and shivered and one of those Arcee and Hot Rod perverted thoughts hopped into her head agian, she went on her merryway and started to hum "Everytime we touch" by casada.  
Meanwhile back in the Armada Universe.  
"Hotshot wheres Misfits?Have you seen her?" Optimus asked  
"I don't know and I could Care even less! SHES GONE! WHOOOOOOOHOOOO!NO MORE CHIBIS!" The younger bot yelled and started to dance about his quarters. suddenly a trillon Chibi Versons of him bounced on his head.  
"DADDY!" they cried.the covered his floor and his recharge berth and his playbot mag box and his computor and evrything else  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Back in the G1 universe  
Misfits hadn't found Blurr, Yet, but she Had found Jazz in the lounge.  
she giggled  
He was so Kewl! she like what he did as a autobot, He got to Blow things up! she envide that, Blowing things up is fun! espeicallt with Remote mines like in her favorite James bond game. she giggled at Explosions and things on fire. like that one sence in the new Willy Wonka Movie that cracked her up. she was a bit of a pyromainac minus the use of firey things.plus he had an awsome personality! Misfits left the lounge and decide to forget about blurr, insted go for the Twins! they were her second favorite G1 Transformers. Jazz was first and in third place was most likely Wheeljack, cause hes kewl but not enough, he got to blow his lab up multiple times but that wasn't that much fun she'd had seen red Alert do it plenty of times. she giggle as an explosvie thought came to mind.  
then a thought about a Jazz Chibi Came to mind. suddenly from the back of her head a Chibi Jazz popped out.  
"Awwwwww hes sooo kawaii!" She giggle and picked the Chibi up suprizingly the little bugger stayed silent.Chibis were sometimes the opposite of their real counter part. oh well as long as its cute shyness was not problem for Misfits.  
she huggled the newly made Chibi and got out a thing of decaff coffie to see if it'd drink it. the Chibi Didn't bother it jus took the coffie and chuged the whole thing.  
"okay so you will drink Decaff. good. don't need anymore ramages like the last time i let a Chibi have regular coffie." misfits wispered.she'd give it to the Real Jazz as a present.  
she turned a corner and saw them  
The Twins!  
She squeeled and made her and the chibi visable. and then made a beeline for the twins. she saluted them and grined  
"GREETINGS SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER!"She said  
The twins looked at her, then they looked at the Chibi Jazz then each other and then back at Misfits.  
"What did you do to Jazz?" The red Twin asked  
"Nunthin, Its A Chibi! isn't it cute!" She held up the chibi Jazz.  
It looked hungover, Drinking coffie products does that to chibis its like giving them beer or Vodka, or crack cocanine or both. the chibi Jazz hiccuped. and smiled drunkinly waving at the twins.  
"ooooooook who are you?" Asked the gold twin  
"I Am Misfits the Chibi Master and I come in peace. kill my Chibi Hotshots and I come to put you into peices!" She said.  
The twins looked at each other thinking what could she possibly do? scratch their paint?  
They were Dead wrong.  
"Ok..." they said  
"Anybody up for a prank on Rachet?" Misfits giggled " I got this really good one I saw on a Movie!"  
Sunstreaker not wanting to get into trouble from the last prank he did with his Brother skiped out. Sideswipe however looked at the blue prints Misfits had for the Prank.it was very Elaborate. but the results looked good. so he went with it and they both set the trap on Rachet while he was taking a nap. the prank was suppose to do the old tar+feathersperson looking like a chicken...with a twist and put a new coat of paint on the medic. the prank required lots and lots of string,billons of transformer sized random colored paint filled water balloons provided by misfits. billons of bags of feathers and a bunch of camreas plus one recordable camera and a few other matrieals.  
the camera was of course for blackmail.it was a recording camera soo they'd have to wait for Rachect to wake up.in the meantime Sunstreaker was also taking a nap..Misfits giggled an got out her paints she used to give the armada Megatron a good makeover. she and Sideswipe gave the Gold twin a makeover. and misfits put a Transformer sized miniskirt and tube top on him. Chibi Jazz sat in a chair and also went to a nap to kill the hangover he was having. they took millons of pictures and divided them amoung themselves Misfits using her imagination got everything off the gold twin soo he wouldn't know. they'd save the pics for later useage.Sideswipe so far like Misfits.  
Misfits giggled and watch the motior where the camera was hooked up watch Rachet  
"Sideswipe hes waking up!" Misfits squeeled  
Sideswipe ran over and watched the fireworks  
indeed Rachet was waking up accoring to plan he streched his arms out setting the Prank off. first both his armas set off a pulley that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley,that set off another pulley that set off another pulley that set off this cage that held the balloons and feathers. the balloons fell with a loud SPLAT! on The medic and then the feathers went FOOWOMP! on the medic. the medic now looked like a Chicken. and then the finale  
FLASH FLASH FLASH FFFFLASSSSHH!  
Alll the cameras went off and sent pics to all the Autobots emails!  
Rachect if someone put an egg on his head his temper would have fried the egg.  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDESWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPE!" he screamed  
Back in the twins HQ of Pranks!  
Misfits" Holy shit! it actually worked! YES! now then to prevent you from harm from the pissed off medic I will now send you to my safe haven!"Misfits said  
"um thanks?" Sideswipe repiled  
Misfits thought very hard and sent Sideswipe to her Chibi Adoption agentcy, then she got rid of the Camera Tv, got her Jazz chibi, put a white feather on Sunstreaker to frame him cause its fun to tourcher pretty boys like him who think hes the most god damned prettist thing on earth! then she left and went to go finally meet Jazz.  
She'd get Sideswipe out when the coast was clear for him.she like the red twin better than the gold one.  
in the Chibi Adoption agentcy of cuteness  
"Where am I?" Sideswipe asked noone in particular  
"Your in the Chibi Adoption agentcy! Your in Misfits Safe haven Welcome Sideswipe!" said a voice  
a light turned on revealing billons of adorable adoptable Chibi Transformers all looking up sweetly at him  
"Awwww lookit how cute" he said and picked up a Chibi that looked like him  
"Hiya daddy!" it said  
"I'm not your daddy." Said Sideswipe  
"Daaaaaaaaddddeeeeeee" The chibi said agian pointing at Sideswipe with its head doing a 306 spin  
Sideswipe got scared. and put his Chibi down  
IN THE LOUNGE OF JAZZ"S INEVIABLE DOOMITY DOOM DOOM DOOM!  
Misfits giggled, that feeling she had when she first met Hotshot was comming back in the form of Jazz.  
He was soooo kewl! She made a Chibi of Bumblebee as a peace offering,token of friendship and an thank you for bringing her to the base  
Misfits ran over to him and jumped up on the table in front of Jazz  
"Hiya Jazz I'm Misfits and I"  
"RUN JAZZ RUNN SHE THE ONE I TOLD YOU ABOUT!RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
It was Bumblebee pointing at the insane teenager with the Chibis.  
Jazz, after hearing about the Girls insanity decide to run like Bumblebee said. he hid in a storage closit.  
Misfits watch him run and hide.disbelief on her face with uber wide eyes  
her heart started to break into a billon tiny itty bitty pieces.the insanity gone from her face, the neverending happiness of an eternal child gone, a frown formed tears started to flow slowly. she put the chibis down, the Jazz one had a tag on with with the words " To Jazz with love From Misfits  
Your soooo Kewl!This is a Chibi of you, I made him just for you! He Drinks decaff coffie ( don't give him regular unless you want to destroy the base) and hes quiet. hope you like him." on it, the bumblebee one had one that said" heres to a new friendship, Thanks for bringing me to the base or i'd have never met a few of my lifes goals. thanks love Misfits you new Friend." on it and slowly walked out of the room with her head hanging down in emontional pain.  
loud sobing and crying was heard as running steps began.  
Bumblebee grined in triumph. crossing his arms.  
"SHOWS YOU!"'  
Jazz watched the whole scene from the convently placed peephole in the storage closit. and felt sorry for the girl. he got out of the closit and picked up the chibi reading the note.  
"aw Bumblebee look she was just tryin' ta be nice. look she made one of ya too." Jazz handed the Chibi to Bumblebee.  
suddenly a spear formed where the chibis spark should be. the note changed from that of a friendly one to that of a violent one that read  
"to Bumblebastard:I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE GUY! BOY WAS I WRONG! YOUR NOTHING BUT A DREAMSMASHING HEARTBREAKING,TAKER OF LIFE GOALS BASTARD! THANKS ALOT FOR RUINING MY LIFE AND KILLING MY DREAMS, NOW I"M GONNA RUIN YOURS! HERES TO YOUR DEATH! MISFITS THE CHIBI MASTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED"  
"Oh jeeze yeah she wants to be nice lookit this" Bumblebee gave Jazz the note.  
"She was only tryin' ta be nice and ya ruin'd it for her. How would you feel?" Jazz said giving Bumblebee back the note.  
Bumblebee shook his head in disbelif at the Saboteur.  
Jazz turned and left to go look for Misfits and apologize to her for what Bumblebee had done.she looked like a reasonable nice person.her only problem was her insane hyperness and happyness to all things she loved.  
in the Chibi Adoption agentcy of cute cuddly chibis  
Sideswipe watched as the chibis around him started to create mass mayhem.  
How the hell could this be a safe haven?  
In the Armada Universe  
hotshot criged in fear inside a closit filled with five packs of high grade energon, his teddy bear Hotshot jr, his playbotmag collecton box,a Tf sized Flyswatter and a tf sized collander on his head.the chibis had invaded.they started o bang at the door. calling for their "daddy"  
"Sons of bitchs I swear!" Hotshot squeeked  
In the G1 universe up in a REALLY REALLY HIGH tree!  
Misfits was Crying. into a pillow she had. the pillow had become too soggy and she threw it down and used her sleeve, '  
She never expected Bumblebee to be sucha bastard to her.all see wanted was a new friendship to form and to meet one of her favorites. she thought she was trying to be nice by giving him the chibi and trying to start a new friendship.but he just was mean and scared Jazz off.her heart and her lungs and her eyes hurt from crying. emotional pain hurt for her as much as psyical pain hurt others.she looked down from the branch she was in and saw Jazz. she climbed higher in the tree so he wouldn't find her. she accidently stepped on a weak branch and started to fall.  
luckily Jazz at the Time decided to look up and spoted Misfits.  
"HOLY SLAG!" he shouted and cafefully positioned hisself to catch the human teen.he did but she fell unconousis . a scroll of paper fell out of her hand, Jazz picked it up and read what was on it

Misfits list of Transformer life goals  
Armada Universe:  
Find Hotshot X  
Tell Hotshot you love him X  
Saw off one of megs horns and give it to Terrablast X  
Create The Chibi Adoption agentcy X  
Hang out with blurr  
Hang out with Cyclonus X  
Hang out with Starscream X  
Poke Demolisher cause its funny  
Scare the Crap out of Red alert X  
scare the Crap out of Optimus and see what happens. X  
Make Hotshot swear to be your botfriend forever and ever cause you love him X  
G1 Universe  
Meet Bumblebee X  
Meet The Twins X  
Meet Rachet X  
Meet Jazz  
Meet Blurr  
Prove you can out talk Blurr  
kill Soundwave and give his head to DeadMatrix on a silver platter and then gloat about it in his face  
kidnap Megatron and Give him To Terrablast to do as she pleases with.  
do a Prank with Sideswipe and save him from Rachets wrath.X  
Give Sunny a Misfit makeoverX  
Tell Jazz hes kewl and hes your favortite  
giv Jazz a Chibi  
Hang out with Jazz  
Tell Jazz Hes Kewl agian in case he didn't hear you the first time around  
Make peace with Bumblebee. Note to self Personally kill Bumblebastard for scaring off Jazz when you were only Trying to be nice to him. if not just give Bumblebastard the living hell for destroying everything you ever wanted to do here  
Hang out with Jazz somemore cause hes Kewl  
do karoke with Jazz.  
Bring jazz to your little world and show him around if it freaks him out bring him to Hotshot cause hes too kewl to freak out.  
If hotshot has forgotten his promise, replace him with Jazz and torcher Hotshot with his own Chibis.  
teach jazz how to scare Red Alert and laugh about it.  
teach jazz to talk to squrriels  
teach jazz to make Chibis. if that doesn't work, make him your parntner in the Chibi business at least he'll apreciate it.  
ask jazz to teach you to successfully blow things up.  
watch jazz blow things up cause its kewl to watch things burn and explode!  
watch Jazz shoot stuff from a varity of diffrent angles cause the profile thingy back home said he could.  
Take Jazz to New orlans Burbon street cause the profile thingy said he likes earthy thingys.  
give Jazz copies of your tapes and CDs cause he likes Music just as much as you do.  
Home ( After some odd 20 years later or never take your pick)  
Go back home sit on your bed and kill your self because you have now completed your life and therefore don't need to live anymore. unless Jazz has any protest then by all means kill yourself in his presences cause Hotshot was being a jerk and Bumblebee is a bastard!

Jazz put the paper scroll down and looked at the sleeping oddity. she really was weird. she was nice. not intirely insane.  
But that one thing at home to do was kinda insane. oh well.

At the Chibi Adoption agentcy  
The chibis Had stoped causeing mass chaos, and all started to talk to Sideswipe in inelligent conversations using the chibi langage of short 2-5 word sentinces  
Sideswipe had no objections to this the chibis were all very nice. that is until  
"I FOUND DA COFFIES!" one Chibi Cybertron megatron screeched with a huge can of coffie above his head  
the chibis Went Nutty and tackled the Chibi d-con leader  
Sideswipe's instints told him this  
"RUN YOU JACKASS THEIR GONNA KILL YOU!"  
But Sideswipe had nowhere to run so he sat down and went into a fetal positon complete with thumb sucking action  
in the Armada Universe  
The chibis had found their "Daddy" they started to pick him up like a thousand ants while one of them who apointed him self "Grand Ruler of all the Chibi Hotshots and master of the coffie cup of total Chibi Hotshot destruction" was standing on Hotshots head. they started to take him down into a rabbit hole while they sang the Misfits Hotshot Theme that went something like this  
"Its The Hotshot song"  
( or the first and the worst and the last song ever written by Misfits the Chibi Master thats most likely to get sung by Chibi Hotshots that have developed minds good enough to capture their real counter part.)  
Its Hotshot  
He's such a kewl bot!  
hes better than soundwave and most definitly Thrust  
hugging him is definaitely a must  
this song must suck  
it sounds worse than a duck!  
I don't give a shit to those who dislike it  
cause their more than likely to get hit  
by some stupid tank or by some stupid punk  
get slapped by some stupid bitch and get put in her trunk  
This song is by Misfits and her Chibi Quartet  
shes gonna find him you can bet."  
then they got bored of that and sang Squrriel song: I am a squrriel by foamy the Squrriel that went like this  
("I'm a squirrel")  
And So I'm A Squirrel

And so I'm, a squirrel  
And you're not, how pathetic you are  
So I'm, a squirrel  
And you're not, you're just human, how pathetic you are  
You don't have a fluffy tail  
You don't have squirrelly wrath  
You just build to destroy  
While I collect some nuts  
you all suck"  
Back in the G1 universe somewhere in the forest!  
Jazz was walking in the forest he'd found Misfits in and had started to wonder how she got that high in that tree without use of rocket boosters, jet back, or ropes.  
oh well,guess it doesn't matter that much.  
but then agian noone whould have ever suspected that Misfits had spent a year trying to learn how squirrels climbed trees and learned how to do it as well. which just added to her weridness but that was fine with her she took her weridness with pride.then agian it really didn't matter.  
Misfits moved and sat up with a jolt in Jazz's open hand "HOLYCRAPWHERETHEFUCKHELLAMI?" She screeched.  
then she relized she was in someones hand and looked up.  
It was Jazz!  
Holy crap it was Jazz!  
and He Wasn't running away like Most animals did at the zoo did when she came!  
Jazz had saved her imdipending doom from the evil tree!  
Holy crap she was in his hand. better yet he was giving one of those "What the hell did you just say/do?" looks that she had gotten many many many times from Red Alert and Optimus.  
Misfits stared at Jazz.  
Jazz stared at Misfits.  
A Chibi Hotshot popped out of the back of Misfits head.  
Noone seemed to care when the Chibi Jumped off Jazzs hand and fell to his iminant doom.  
Misfits Broke the silence  
"Hiya! I'm Misfits The Chibi Master!" she giggled as the 'Eternal Child' returned and the smile came back.  
"Um, Hi?" Jazz repiled  
The Chibi Jazz popped up from behind Jazz's right shoulder and jumped into Misfits lap.  
"Hullo!" it said cheerfully to her.  
"AW SO KAWAII!" Misfits squeeled and hugged the Chibi  
The Chibi made a squeeky nosie like the Rubber Duckie she stole from the Armada Megs.  
In the Armada universe d-con base  
Megs looked in his supspacestorageclosit  
Where was Mr evilSqeakerstron?  
Megs was all dirty from the Mud westling tournament his men were having that day and he couldn't strike fear into the souls of autobots and other spacy thingys with mud all over.and to get cleaned he needed his rubber duckie..  
then he found a note  
that read  
" Dear Megatron fearless leader of the asshole/idoit socitiy  
I have left to go live with autobots, you suck  
Love and hugs and may fluffy bunnys fill your life with Joy  
Mr. evilSqeakerstron"  
Megatron read the note and then blew Cyclonus's head off for being stupid and laughing to much  
It made him feel better. plus it was funny. so he blew Thrust's head off for being too squid like and for say to much astronomy crap to much.


	2. Chapter 2

In the g1 universe  
"S' le' me git this straight you c'n hop Universe ta Universe Demenison ta dementison just by thinkin' Really Really Really Hard?"  
Misfits had been explaining the properites of "universe jumping"  
wasn't that hard you just think seriously hard and your there  
of course this came naturaly to Misfits. she did it all the time!  
Now if only she could imagine the Cybertron Universe just a little better she could go torment Scattorshot.  
But that was getting a litte to far. she was here now lets get everything done here before she get THAT far.  
"Yup its not that hard consitering the percentage of imangination you have. espically me.watch"  
Misfits eyes got wide as Sponge bob squarepants then she took her hands and make an arch like movement while saying  
"Imaaaaginenatioooonn" and a rainbow appeared.as seen on TV  
That scared Jazz a bit. though it was kinda funny.  
the Chibi Jazz giggled with Delight that their was something bright and shiny to look at aside from from its real counter parts shiny optic visor which was of no use of trying to get.  
Chibis Are kinda like crows and ravens they love Shiny things and tend to hord them.which happend to be the reason why Misfits hadn't found her favorite choker.oh well,  
"Wha' about th' Chib's? where d' they come from?" Jazz asked  
"From the back of my head,where the Chibi adoption agentcy..." Misfits froze and then looked at space "HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT SIDESWIPE!"She yelled  
Then she thought very hard and all of a sudden Sideswipe poped out the back of her head still sucking his thumb and in fetal postion he landed on the ground with a soft  
"CLANG!" and other metal agianst hard forest floor sounds  
"HOLY SLAG WHAT JUST HAPPEND!" Sideswipe screamed  
"What did the Chibis get the nondecaff coffie?"Misifts asked  
"What happens if they get that?" Sideswipe asked  
"They go on Rampages and grow to their real counter parts size and destroy everything in sight and basicly act Hyper its funny for the first few seconds but then when they destroy your stuff and theres nothing you can do but wait until its over." She repiled."so giving them decaff is the only' way to avoid it, but in their tiwsted Universe they get their hands on nondecaff often and bascly the landscape there is a barren wasteland.That is if you weren't in the Chibi Adoption agentcy."  
"What IS the Chib' Adoption agentcy anyway?" Jazz asked trying to get his Chibi from jumping off his shoulder to get his visor.  
"Its the Adoption agentcy of the Transformer Chibis that come out the back of my head. my friends and I are alll Fan of you guys and I found away to keep everybody insane with a Chibi. Chibis make my friends websites go round with insanity!one person can have up to ten chibis unless they were the ones who had like 15 before I set this rule out cause its getting hard to tell who has which Chibi n stuff.it has two locations mine and My Friend Terrablast whos soon gonna get Megatron in this universe as a present." Misfits giggled at the thoughts of what Terrablast would do to G1 Megatron. oh the possiblites were endless. and then there was Deadmatrix and Soundwave. finally a chance to rub something in his face and he'd have nothing to do about it.maybe she'd hop over to the Armada universe and do it to Sideways too. after all the...whatever the hell he was, was gonna kill us all so she'd be doing the universe a favor. plus hopefully killing unicron an easier way in the process.oh endless possibllites!  
"I don't see how your gonna get to the Decpticons. but whos Terrablast?" Sideswipe asked now geting up off the forest floor.  
"Friend of mine, shes like Me, only she's is a D-con, annnnd has an obsession with Megatron/Galvatron or my preferance to call him The Fearless leader of the Asshole/Idoit Socitiy...what?"  
Jazz and Sideswipe were giving her strange looks. the Chibi Jazz just giggle and made infant nosies.  
"what is it the fact some of my Friends are d-cons? their friendly!its not that hard to become friends wth a con."  
Meanwhile in the world of Armada  
the Chibi Hotshots had Gotten their "Daddy" To their little hide out. they gave him expensive chocolates, and flower wreaths,and other nice things alll while worshiping him.  
"Hey now this anit that bad I could get use to this!" He said sipping a chocolate enermartini  
little did he know the Chibis were planing to get him fat for their "Mommy" Misfits, the thought of seeing Hotshot fat and pudgy was absoultey Adorable to her.  
in the G1 universe  
"Hey Jazz wanna see what me and Sideswipe did to Sunny?"Misfits asked  
"Ohhh yea show him Misfits!"Sideswipe grined  
Misfits happily obligled and whiped out seven thousand pics of Sunny in a tube top with a miniskirt with makeup on all in one neat stack. she show'd one of the pics, puting the rest in her magical pocket.she'd send the rest to the Sunstreaker Fan club later if she found where it is.  
Jazz burst out laughing.Then agian who wouldn't seeing the vain bot in a bright rose red leather miniskirt and a black leather tube top.Priceless  
His chibi burst out laughing to at the fact the photo was shiny and glossy.  
"'y does he d' that?" Asked Jazz  
"do what?" Misfits asked right back  
"laugh 'n' squeel at things tha' are shiny?"  
"Oh thats just what Chibis do they LOVE shiny things and tend to hord them. no one knows why." Misfits said  
Chibi Jazz made a grab for the picture.  
"Heyyyyy stop that." Jazz picked the Chibi up and set it back on his shoulder.  
Something made a loud beeping nosie  
"What the hell?" said The Chibi Jazz.  
"Oh shit! its 6 am in my world!"Misfits said pulling out a blue Ipod Mini  
"Whats that mean?"  
"One, My favorite show goes on Two, I HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"Misfits yelped. but then got a bright idea and put her hand on Jazz."Hang on Jazz!"  
Misfits thought really really really hard and BLAM! a flash of bight light and they were gone  
"Misfits?Jazz?Chibi thingy?" Sideswipe looked around the forest"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
Meanwhile at Misfits Home of Disaster!  
"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE JAZZ!"Misfits giggled and threw her arms up in the air.  
some how she was now wearing boxers and a blue tee.  
Jazz was somehow the size of Misfits.about five foot, six  
"How di' I git here? 'n' wher' is the Chibi?" he asked  
"I brought you here and the Chibi is at the Agentcy's day care." Misfits said and went out a door with Jazz Following  
and into another room that was much more spacous with a medium sized Tv a couch and a love seat It was very dark.there was a kitchen a little of to the right  
"How is it tha' you c'n see?" Jazz asked nearly knocking down a table.  
"I'm part cat, raised and adopted by unintelligent humans,I hate my Parents" Misfits repiled and sat on the couch  
Jazz wondered if the couch would collapse under his weight.  
Misfits noticed this  
"Don't worry, If it can hold me, Hotshot, Red alert and Sideswipe, it can hold you."she said and turned the TV on. then wewnt into the kitchen and grabed an apple from a bowl on the counteer  
Jazz shruged and sat down on the couch as far from Misfits as possible  
Suddenly the Transformers Cybertron came on and the screen got brighter.  
Misfits curled up on the couch cushion and burrowed in.  
29 mins later  
"Moring dad." Misfits said to a dark shadowy thing in the dark  
it had gotten a little brighter. after all it was 6:29 am.and it was in Florida, the Sunshine state, also known as the hurricane state,  
a light turned on  
'Did you have breckfast?" the person known as "Dad' asked  
"Yes."  
Jazz wondered why her father didn't noticed that threre was a Robot in the house.  
"i'm gonna go get ready for school b' right back!" misfits ran off into the room they were previously in.  
Jazz sat and waited another 29 minutes and then Misfits came bounding in agian this time with a camoflauge long skirt, greenish gray short sleeved shirt, heavy duty boots, her hair tied up in a pony tial with a cute white bow in it.  
"Lets go!"  
"Where?" Jazz dared to ask.  
Misfits looked directly at Jazz  
"To my School"

Misfits School of Complete assholes and idoits

"GOOD MORING THOMAS!" Misfits cheerfully cried out. as she entered a room  
"Meh, Good moring Heather." said a boy sitting at a desk.  
"Ah ah ahhhh, Its Misfits, Thomas, I be Heather nomore!" Misfits sat at a Computor and turned it on.  
"meeeehh." Said Thomas. and laid his head down on the desk.  
"Misfits 'y is it tha' noone seems ta notice that theres a robot 'n here?" Jazz asked  
"I made you invisable if the others saw you they'd go nutso!the only people who can see you are my true friends such as mistriss Ashley."Misfits repiled  
"Mistriss Ashley?"  
"My Master. Belive it or not, but still I remain a Free Spirit" Misfits said and went to the internet.  
"Whatizit your doin'?"  
"Talking to my fellow Transfans! Terrablast,Deadmatrix,Windracer.Irondino,Blackmoon,Armbullet,Reverse Demolisher, Krukid...and a bunch of other random peoples of whom I just can't remember there names...they also know you exist! Bwahahahahahaha!" Hyperism was kicking in at the moment.  
Laughing was a great way to start the morning!  
"Crap!Why is it that no ones on at 7am in the morning?what the hell happend to time zones?"Misfits talked to herself.'  
Jazz however looked around the class room, and another question poped into his metal head  
Why wasn't the teacher teaching his class? was this some kind of free time?  
Jazz was afraid of the answer and went agianst asking it  
"oh well,oh hey I gots a message! whozit from?" Misfits giggled and typed away at the key board.  
another thought bubbled up from nowhere in Jazz's Mind  
Am I ever gonna get home agian or am I stuck here forever? Jazz was sitting in a corner next to misfits and started to bang his head agianst the wall behind him out of boredom  
35 minutes later.  
Jazz was ten seconds away from banging his head in from the wall. when all of a sudden  
"BONG BONG BONG BONG BOcilck!"  
"FREEDOM!"Misfits screeched as she grabbed Jazz's hand and fled out the door with her stuff."WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SCIENCE CLASS TIME!MISTRISS ASHLEY TIME! WOOT!"she giggled  
Jazz wondered if this class would be as boring as the last and if he'd meet this 'Mistriss Ashley', and how the heck was it Misfits was Running at full speed with him and dodging all the other idoit/students at the same time.  
Misfits ran up two flights of stairs and into a building and then stoped in front of a slightly large girl with bunch of dark black cloths on , her hair was a mix of blonde and black.  
"MISTRISS ASHLEY CHAN!" Misfits giggled.  
The girl turned around and then shuddered  
"Oh jeeze. Not another one" she said  
"Ashley say hi to Jazz." Misfits ordered  
"Hi" Ashley said " Listen, can I talk to Jazz for a second?" ashley asked  
"...under one condion, you don't do what you did to poor hotshot, and sideswipe and Cyclonus, and Red alert and Jetfire and..."Misfits said  
"No I won't" Ashley said  
"OKAY!" Misfits shoved Jazz over to Ashley.  
Ashley took Jazz by the arm and draged him over a bit then she looked him directly in the Optic  
"Listen to me," She said "You touch her in anyway and I find out, if you hurt her in anyway and i find out, you do anything to piss me off and I WILL destroy you." to prove her point ashley made a black flame o fire apper in her hand. "I will ask any of her friends they will tell you what i do to people who piss me off" Ashley pushed Jazz back over to Misfits. Jazz shuddered. Ashley was scary and creepy.ashley growled at him  
"Aw, Ashley you scared him like you did everybody else!" Misfits hugged Jazz, "Maybe i Should bring Megs to scare the shit out of you like you say he does."Misfits released Jazz and poked Ashley really hard in the stomach  
ashley sqeaked.


End file.
